(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to typewriters and printers and more particularly pertains to a dual purpose print ribbon cassette or cartridge having a paper guide means for use therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice in the typewriter art to provide typewriters with paper guides to direct the paper or medium upon which the printing will take place, to a position substantially proximate the platen. Such guides have included pinch rollers and paper bails. Examples of such paper guides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,758,109 and 2,152,858.
Recently, what are referred to as card holders or card presses have been incorporated as elements of printwheel cartridges. Such structures are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,212,552, 4,245,916, 4,264,221, 4,310,255, 4,315,694, 4,330,218, 4,370,071, and 4,408,909. These patents disclose vertically oriented printwheel cartridges for use in impacting printing devices such as printers and typewriters. Such printwheel cartridges include upwardly extending arcuately shaped extensions which match the curvature of the platen. The cartridges are supported and carried by the carriage which reciprocates or moves laterally between the ends of the platen. Another version of the card press not integral with typewriter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,993 wherein a card press is supported independently on a moving carrier and which is not formed with or as part of a cartridge.
The related application referenced above includes a paper guide which extends from and is integral with the upper wall of the ribbon cartridge, as distinguished from the present case, wherein the paper guide extends from and is integral with the sidewall of the ribbon cartridge. In the paper guide disclosed in the related application, it was found that the paper exhibited could engage or catch the junction formed by the cartridge sidewall edge and the upper wall (from which the paper guide extended) and thereby impeded the movement of the paper.
The present invention discloses a dual purpose print ribbon cartridge which is shown as horizontally supported on a carrier for lateral movement along, but spaced apart from, the platen of the printing device. A front side wall of the cartridge is opposite the platen and is provided with both an exit and an entrance aperture for travel of the print ribbon confined within the cartridge. The front side wall is formed with an integral upwardly extending arcuate portion that rises beyond the cartridge upper wall to provide a relatively narrow passageway to guide the paper. In this manner, the junction formed by the cartridge sidewall edge and the upper wall is eliminated, and with it, any tendency of the paper to engage the aforementioned junction. The cartridge is further formed with a vertical opening therethrough to accommodate a moving printhead. There is thus provided a dual purpose print cartridge or cassette.